<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Your touch is all the magic I need by elrohir podfic (elrohir)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385933">[Podfic] Your touch is all the magic I need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic'>elrohir podfic (elrohir)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Both edited and raw audio available, Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, canon compliant through the last two minutes of episode 12, married, raw podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic] </p>
<p>Kurosawa Yuichi ruminates on the ways that Adachi has become more comfortable with touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Your touch is all the magic I need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you creativityobsessed for blanket permission to podfic.</p>
<p>I provide both the raw audio and the edited podfic in this AO3 post. I sat down to record this fic with that intention in mind. Much like an author's WIP, podficcers also go through an editing process when creating their work. I've posted raw audio to AO3 once before for Voiceteam in May 2020, but that work was recorded without any intention of editing at all, so it doesn't paint a completely accurate picture of my usual recording process. </p>
<p>I wanted to provide raw audio because I think it's really cool getting to listen to other podficcers' bloopers and raw audio—the listener gets a glimpse into their recording style and how they approach different aspects of the written word. I hope you enjoy listening!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<em>cover art by <a href="https://aowyn.tumblr.com">elrohir</a></em>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386705">Your touch is all the magic I need</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed">creativityobsessed</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic">elrohir</a></p>
<p><strong>Length (edited audio):</strong> 8:44</p>
<p><strong>Downloads (edited sfx): (Dropbox)</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/4o2iei7qgykuk28/%5Bpodfic%5D%20your%20touch%20is%20all%20the%20magic%20i%20need.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Downloads (edited sfx): (Mediafire)</strong> <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/nag98m5mig0wf4w/%255BPodfic%255D_Your_touch_is_all_the_magic_I_need.mp3/file">mp3</a></p>
<p>
  <b>Streaming (edited audio):</b><br/>
<audio></audio>
</p>
<p><strong>Length (raw audio):</strong> 10:45</p>
<p><strong>Downloads (raw audio): (Dropbox)</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/hjihsk7fk86uuoj/%5Braw%21podfic%5D%20your%20touch%20is%20all%20the%20magic%20i%20need.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Downloads (raw audio): (Mediafire)</strong> <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/u3xjhpfnqghsum9/%255BRaw%2521Podfic%255D_Your_touch_is_all_the_magic_I_need.mp3/file">mp3</a></p>
<p>
  <b>Streaming (raw audio):</b><br/>
<audio></audio>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>